


A tale of Six Trillion AUs and one ship

by I_never_was_a_uke



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon age for fluff, M/M, Series of One Shots, Some long one shots, Top Gon Freecs, Uke Killua Zoldyck, aged up for smut, fight me, one shots, some short one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_never_was_a_uke/pseuds/I_never_was_a_uke
Summary: A bunch of one shots of one of my favorite ships!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me about any AU anyone wants me to do!

Singing in the shower

 

It had been only a month since Killua and Gon started sharing a hotel room and they had already ran into one of the biggest problems their relationship could ever face, at least for Killua it was. 

"What do you mean you don't like music!?" Killua blurted out, standing up from the couch to face the slightly shorter boy. 

"I mean what I said! I hate music! Is there anything wrong with that?" Taking a quick step towards Killua, Gon gave his friend a sharp, almost daring look when he spoke those words. 

"It's just that... How can someone not like any kind of music?" It was confusing to Killua, in fact the alien stare he was giving Gon could almost summarize all of his thoughts. "It's just not possible, there's something out there for everyone." 

_'I was hoping maybe we could share this too..'_ The young Zoldyck thought to himself.

Gon noticed the expression on Killua's face, almost complete bewilderment with a hint of sadness. This caused Gon to put on a playful pout to try and lighten the mood. 

"It's not like it's anything important! It's just like you not liking worms..." 

"H-Hey!" Killua choked on his own embarrassment as soon as that moment was mentioned. "You promised you would never mention that again!" Killua crossed his arms and turned his head to the side to hide his blush. He knew what Gon was trying to do and decided to play along since he knew the previous conversation was making his black haired sun shine uncomfortable. "Besides it was just a one time thing anyway..."

"One time?" Gon laughed, the mere sound was enough to make Killua's heart skip a beat. "I know you called your brother to clean all the jars I had in the apartment. Did you think I didn't notice?" Gon took a step closer, this time their clothed chests pressing up against each other. 

In a split second it was obvious to Killua that Gon was pulling in for a kiss, but as a small bit of bittersweet revenge for the previous comment, Killua pulled away with a 'tsk' just as their lips were about to touch. 

"I'm going to shower." Killua made his way to the bathroom, the smallest smirk hidden just out of the sight of the other boy, leaving him pretending to be annoyed. 

When the soft click of the lock rang through the room Gon knew it was safe to begin his own sort of ritual. Carefully sitting behind the door, Gon began listening intently to what was happening on the other side of the door. 

It had become a habit of both of them, Killua would sing for as long as he showered and unknowingly to him, Gon would sit on the other side mesmerized by the sound. It wasn't that Killua was particularly good at singing, in fact he couldn't even hold a note for too long without his voice cracking, but it was the sound of his voice as he sang that particularly caught the attention of the spiky black haired boy.

The voice of Gon's silver haired counterpart was rough to put it simply, but it was the kind of rough that contrasted with the high tone the pale boy had. This made everything Killua sang seem almost hypnotic to Gon. So as long as the singing was coming from Killua and not some cheap radio artist, Gon couldn't fully say he hated-.

"Gon, what are you doing sitting outside the bathroom?" Killua broke said boy out of his trance, standing right next to his best friend in nothing more than a towel to cover his body.

Yet, as it took Killua time to process why his lover was sitting there, Gon had already stood up and stolen the kiss he had meant to take earlier. 

After a brief moment of sweet kissing Gon pulled back and finally decided to answer his flustered best friend with a bright smile. 

"I said I hated music, I never said that i hated your singing."


	2. Cold Autumn dates and awkward car drives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua and Gon go on a date after Gon finds something hidden under his boyfriend's bed.

Killua stood impatiently at the door, arms crossed and foot tapping as he waited for his boyfriend to finish getting ready for the movies. 

"Gon! Hurry up! You've never taken this long to get ready before..." Worry began crawling up Killua's skin as if it were the cold air coming from outside. _'What if Illu-nii found us? What if Hisoka found my hidden toy stash and thought it was Gon's? WHAT IF KURAPIKA FOUND THE TOY ST-'_

Killua's moment of intense panic was interrupted by the missing black haired male, a bright look on his features in spite of the oversized green jacket and an knowing smile on his lips.

"Don't worry Killua I'm her- wait you're going out like that?" Gon commented on the fact that Killua was wearing nothing more than a ripped pair of jeans that hugged his legs too tightly to be of much use in this cold, a thin purple turtleneck sweater that complemented the pants and some earmuffs. 

"I should be saying the same thing about you! You look like a giant idiot with how your hair stands up and everything!" A loud laugh rang through the apartment, and while the sound would have been endearing any other time to Gon now saw Killua's laugh as an insult. 

"It's better to look like a idiot then to freeze my ass off out there!" 

Killua let out one final chuckle before opening the door all the way, doing his best to hide the fact that in the mere second he spent in the doorway he already felt like shivering. "We better get going, I wouldn't want to have to buy the tickets for the late night screening."

"But we agreed on going to the drive thru movie theater." It was the innocent manor in which Gon said those words that caught the former assassin off guard. 

_'Did we really agree to that? Even if we didn't I can't let Gon know that the cold bothers me.'_

The blue eyed male gave a shrug. "I don't care as long as we're going to get popcorn and snacks." 

With that Gon gave a wide grin and stepped out the door, following his boyfriend to car and finally throwing the tickets to a regular theater he had gotten the day before out the window. This was going to be fun.

-

The car ride was comfortable, at least for Gon it was. It wasn't until they were halfway to the theater that Killua realized the car's heater was busted, causing the poor white haired male's hands to go cold as he was the one driving.

It was slightly better at the theater, Killua offered himself up to go get the snacks, quickly running to the small building and taking his sweet time in there, only leaving once the movie began. With the largest cup of hot coffee as well as a steaming funnel cake and some popcorn.

When Killua made it back Gon complained about his drink being forgotten but all the fluffy white haired boy cared about was heating up his fingers with the coffee. 

Gon decided to be merciful and held Killua's hand in his. The cold, almost ice like touch of Killua's fingers between Gon's warm ones was enough to alarm the tanned man. 

It seemed to be getting worse as the sun went down, Killua even began shivering in his seat after his coffee had gone cold and so did the funnel cake. But Killua wouldn't dare ask for Gon to share his jacket, he was too prideful for that unfortunately.

Gon on the other hand didn't care much for his own pride or the pride of Killua so with a bit of struggling from both sides the two ended up squished in the same seat. 

"Gon..." 

"Yes~?" 

"You're squishing me you piece of-!" Killua stopped himself from cursing but none the less it didn't stop the former assassin's body from heating up just a bit due to the closeness. 

"Well someone has to stop you from freezing over! You're as cold as ice!"

_"But if we're sitting like this then we can't cuddle..."_ Killua didn't realize he had thought this out loud until he saw the look on Gon's face, bright enough to light the darkest of abysses which just so happen to be where Killua wanted to crawl into right now.

In one quick movement Gon opened his jacket and pulled Killua into his lap, and sealed the zipper back up, his smile never faltered even with Killua's protests. 

They stayed like this for the rest of the movie, eating away at the rest of the popcorn and eventually driving back home. Killua didn't want to leave the jacket so this time the ride was rather uncomfortable, but for reasons the white haired male hadn't thought of before. 

"Hey Killua."

"Yeah?"

"I have something to ask you." Gon shuffled into his pocket, something vaguely familiar tapping against Killua's hip through the fabric as Gon searched for it. 

The look on Killua's face made it seem as if he were about to have a heart attack, hoping to whatever God there was for it not to be what he thought it was.

Finally, Gon pulled out the object of his confusion. "Why was a box of these hidden under your bed?"

There, right in Gon's hand was a plastic dildo, and the realization of Gon finding them was enough to almost make Killua crash. 

"You do know you're not getting out of this right?" Gon whispered into Killua's ear before pulling on his waist as they pulled into the drive way. 

"I know."


End file.
